


What Happens When A Youtube Channel Dies?

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [70]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Jan 22, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	What Happens When A Youtube Channel Dies?

What happens?

People mourn, if that wasn’t obvious already . They mourn like they would for any other death of someone or something they loved, perhaps it was to a lesser extent, or perhaps people mourned in a slightly different way. 

It makes me wonder how people reacted directly after the death of Unus Annus. Did people cry? I was there for the end, most of the goodbye stream. After it was over, and it said the livestream was no longer available, I just sort of… froze? I was sort of empty, almost shell shocked. I just stared at the screen for a while, I don’t think I knew what to do. Like, a pretty big amount of my life had been taken up by catching up with Unus Annus (still proud I managed to watch every video)- and now it was gone. I didn’t cry though, I just sat there. I don’t remember when I went to bed.

So did other people cry when Unus Annus ended? I’m going to assume so, since there are plenty of people out there who are better at expressing their emotions then I am. I know there were other moments that caused people to feel things, some people still had tabs open and didn’t realize it for a while, others probably went to see the Unus Annus video for the day at whatever o’clock and then remembered that it’s gone. (Sort of like when you want to talk to or call someone who died and then you remember, you can’t) 

So I guess with all the pain from those who weren’t ready to see Unus Annus go, people must have coped somehow. There was quite a lot of art made for Unus Annus, so some people probably drowned themselves in those fantastic pieces. There were multiple art collabs made- I should know, I’m part of one of them (I’m working on drawing something based on Baby Hands Operation). There were songs written, videos made to commemorate the channel. Have you seen the “Pretending Unus Annus Isn’t Over” fan video? It’s such an accurate recreation, you can almost believe it’s the real thing :,{

Someone also created an Unus Annus live chat community on youtube and that’s pretty cool. There are always at least a few people on it, and they keep track of how many days it’s been since Unus Annus died. The thumbnail usually includes an image from that day's video too. The people seem chill, though I haven’t spent too much time there myself. 

There are also plenty of clips compilations of the best moments of the year, or people’s favorite quotes, or out of context videos that you can watch and bawl your eyes out to. 

I’m still really glad I was able to convince my mom to get me merch. It's something solid- a physical reminder of Unus Annus and the impact it has had on my life. 

Maybe Unus Annus wasn’t such a big deal to some people, but I think we can all look back and remember it fondly. ‘The time two guys made a channel about accepting death’

Tell your children/niephlings (or whatever the neutral term for niece/nephew is)/ the next generation about the legend of Unus Annus. Make sure they are remembered forever/until humanity becomes extinct.


End file.
